


Airing Cupboard Adventure

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: This is set on the night of Penny and Steven’s Anniversary party when Stephen books their room for the wrong night and they want to bunk in with Lionel and Jean.Lionel has just given Jean an engagement ring and wants to go up to their room as soon as possible but the night may not go as he had planned.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Airing Cupboard Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode “The Mini Series” Lionel says to Jean he might put the bit about the airing cupboard in his mini series (the story of how they met and fell in love). I thought that they might revisit their younger adventures now they are together again.

This was not how Lionel had envisioned this evening ending. Instead of making love to Jean in a beautiful hotel room they were having to share the room with Penny and Steven.

He could throttle Stephen for his incompetence and was finding it very hard to hide his displeasure as the four of them sat in the hotel lobby.

Jean was having the same feelings as Lionel but was more successful I never hiding how she felt, after he had given her the engagement ring there was nothing she wanted more than to get him upstairs and into their room.

All of a sudden an idea popped into her head, smiling she reached into her bag and pulled out their room key.

“Here you are Penny, you and Stephen go on ahead. Lionel and I are just going to have a nightcap.”

“Oh if you’re sure, well goodnight then.” She said taking the key from Jean.

Once they were out of earshot Lionel groaned, “I don’t think I can take much more of those two. And spending the night in the same room and where are we going to sleep? On the sofa,” He grumbled.

Jean took his hand and stood up bringing him with her, “Don’t worry about that now, I want to show you something.”

She lead him into an airing cupboard a little away from there room. She had seen it earlier when they came down for the party and had immediately remembered the time Lionel and she had made use of a similar cupboard when they were young.

Jean pulled open the door and pushed him inside, checking the hallway was clear before following him inside.

For a moment Lionel was confused but then Jean shut the door and grabbed his lapels pulling him to her.

Then her lips are on his, teeth clash and tongues duel, she moans when his hands find her backside pushing her against his growing arousal.

His lips leave hers and skim down her neck his teeth lightly nipping her skin before soothing the flesh with his tongue.

Lionel pulled away drawing a whimper from her throat as she clung to his shoulders, “Aren’t we a little old to be doing this?” He panted.

Jean shook her head, “No I don’t. Now where were we.”

Lionel grinned, his hands moved from her hips down to her thighs then back up again taking her dress with him, raising it to rest on her hips. His fingers fumble with her underwear, pulling them down her legs, he got to his knees and helped her step out of them, then tucked them into his pocket.

He stood again and took her in his arms, his mouth finding her neck again as his hand delved beneath her dress, his fingers tracing around her bundle of nerves before stroking along her opening.

She couldn’t keep her eyes open when she she felt him slipping a finger inside her wet core, his thumb rubbed circles over her until she came apart, gasping as her hips thrust against him.

Jean pulled on his hair wanting him to look at her. “I want you Lionel,” she says huskily.

Seeing the heat in her gaze Lionel growled, his fingers slipping from inside her as he moved to undo his trousers. He pushed them and his boxers down his hips, his erection bobbing free. Jean moaned at the sight of him.

Lionel pushed her dress up then curled his hands around her thighs lifting her up and pressing her back against the door. Jean wrapped her legs around his waist, they looked into each others eyes as he slipped easily inside her hot wet heat.

They both moaned at the sensation, everything feeling more intense perhaps because of the thrill of getting caught.

His lips find hers as he begins to pound into her, pressing her harder against the door. It doesn’t take long before Jean begins to feel the first wave of her climax approaching. Breaking their kiss she looked deep into his eyes, crying out as she squeezed her inner muscles around his length encouraging him to come with her.

Lionel buried his face in her neck muffling his cry of pleasure as he felt her tighten around him as she climaxed. He thrusts into her twice more before he follows her over the edge.

Exhausted Jean collapsed against him, Lionel stilled his hips and he held her to him as they came down from their high then he slowly lowered her down to the ground, his hands on her waist supporting her until she found her footing.

“That was amazing, you were amazing,” she says caressing his face.

“So were you...you don’t think anyone heard us do you?” He asked suddenly self conscious.

“Well I—“ before she could answer there is a knock on the door.

They quickly made themselves presentable then Jean opened the door to find Alistair standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Hello lovely lady,” he grinned

“Oh Alistair we were just—“ She stuttered.

Alistair held his hand up, “Say no more, I understand. I heard about the issue with Stephen and Penny’s room and I thought you might like this.” He held up a key, “Judy and I are going to share so you two can have my room,”

“Alistair you are truly wonderful,” Jean gushed before turning to Lionel, “Isn’t he lionel?”

Lionel smiled, “In this case I have to agree, thanks Alistair,” he said taking the key.

“No problem,” he said.

“Alistair how did you know we were in there?” Lionel asked wondering if he had heard them.

“Let’s just say you weren’t very quiet,” he chuckled about to walk away and then stopped unable to stop himself from making a remark, “By the way you two...hey hey.....woof!” He laughed then walked off leaving Jean and Lionel standing there with their mouths open.

Lionel turned to her, “Well shall we go and be loud in our room,”

Jean giggled, “What an excellent idea,” she said taking hold of his hand they shut the door of the airing cupboard and walked down the corridor hand in hand laughing as they went.


End file.
